


传话游戏

by Asteraster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 八卦总有传茬的时候
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	传话游戏

（1）  
  
  
“你的好兄弟Bucky哭着让我转达，你该放手了，队长。”Wanda盯着头顶上那一小块通风口，一个字一个字把之前的事情复述了出来。  
  
“叉骨真是这么说的？”鹰眼问。  
  
Wanda点头，鹰眼露出一个复杂的神情，甚至无意识地在裤子上擦了擦手。  
  
“Cap只提到了西伯利亚，说需要我们的帮助。哪怕把在冰里的时间减去，他们也成年了，相信我，他们能搞定这一切的。”仿佛是为了说服自己，鹰眼把这句话说得格外缓慢。  
  
  
（2）  
  
  
“所以我们只需要去阻止另外几个冬兵启动就可以了？就这么简单？”在咖啡间碰到猎鹰的时候，鹰眼抛出了自己的疑问。  
  
“是五个冬兵，提醒一下，一个就可以撕掉我的翅膀。”  
  
“不不不，我是说别的，我以为会有别的任务。”鹰眼向四周张望了一圈，“在过来的路上，Wanda和我说，她听叉骨和队长说，别忘了你的好兄弟Bucky，他哭着让你忘了他。”  
  
猎鹰的脸上出现了几个问号。  
  
“你确定这个哭包冬兵和刚才盯着我的翅膀的冬兵是一个人么？”  
  
鹰眼点了点头。  
  
猎鹰似乎终于把问号喝咖啡一起咽了下去，“哦老天，我怎么没想到，原来是这样，该死，这就说得通了。”他一边念叨着一边摇着头离开了。  
  
这次轮到鹰眼脸上有问号了。  
  
  
（3）  
  
  
“你说美国队长！！”Scott激动地把女儿扎在他头上的粉色橡皮筋一把摘下来，“没问题老兄，我们什么时候出发！！”  
  
“呃……你不想问一下任务么？”猎鹰知道他会答应，但是没料到会答应的如此爽快，“这次有点复杂……也不太合法……”  
  
“当你说出美国队长四个字的时候我就无法拒绝了。”Scott从壁橱里拽出一个旅行包，随手往里塞着各式家当，“那可是美国队长！他私下是个什么样的人？严肃么？你觉得他会喜欢这种硬糖么，我从迪士尼乐园带回来的，米奇款卖没了所以只有黛西。还有别的人么？我是不是应该多带几盒？”  
  
“说到队友……”猎鹰觉得自己似乎看见Scott在慌乱之中把一个托马斯小火车也塞进了包里，“我来的时候听鹰眼说，他听Wanda讲，叉骨曾经告诉队长，他的好哥们Bucky一想到自己曾经忘记过cap就会哭出来。”  
  
Scott呆住了，然后脸上露出了一个敬畏的神情。  
  
猎鹰耸了耸肩。  
  
“所以……好的好的我知道了，我会注意的。不问不说对么？”Scott把拉链拉上，拍了一下猎鹰。  
  
“不问不说。”  
  
  
（4）  
  
  
“无论如何，陛下，感谢您的帮助。”Scott努力搜刮着看《冰与火之歌》时听到的那些文绉绉的句子。  
  
“发生在冬兵和队长的事情令人叹息。”T'Challa向实验室的方向望了一眼，美国队长遣散了所有人，要求单独和冬兵待在一起。  
  
“岂止是叹息，《罗密欧和朱丽叶》都没能让我这么感动。”Scott随口说到，然后他发现陛下的脸上似乎有几个问号。  
  
“抱歉，我不太明白。”  
  
“我以为每个人都知道了，是这样，我是从猎鹰那听来的，他说鹰眼告诉他，旺达和鹰眼讲，她在一次任务里无意间听到叉骨和队长说，你的爱人Bucky哭了，不要忘了他。”  
  
T'Challa转身走到酒橱面前，给自己倒了一杯。  
  
  
（5）  
  
  
“队长已经进去整整一天了。”Wanda担忧的说。  
  
“毕竟他们有很多话要说。”鹰眼在旁边开解到。  
  
“多么令人感动。”猎鹰摇了摇头。  
  
“说真的，我有点羡慕他们。”Scott叹了口气。  
  
“我会保证尽最大力治好冬兵的，他们值得更好的。”T'Challa沉稳的喝完了手中的Whisky。  
  
客厅里的电视机嗡嗡作响，整点新闻刚刚结束，一个花哨的片头配着音乐出现，然后镜头切到一片草原上，一个低沉的男声在背景乐里慢悠悠地念到：  
  
“春天来了,万物复苏,Wakanda又到了动物们交配的季节。”  
  
END


End file.
